Valentine's Day Date
by LaneIA
Summary: Will a case keep Colby and Liz from a romantic Valentine's date?


Author's Notes: I actually started this before Valentine's Day, but my other writing/teaching commitments kept me busy. I hope you are still in the mood for a little Colby/Liz romance. On a related note, I'm bummed that there are only two new episodes remaining. I haven't heard any more rumors about the future of Numb3rs. Anyone have any inside info? They would have to be crazy to cancel such a great show!!! Come on- CBS you killed Moonlight even though it was doing great…what is it with you execs?

Which reminds me. I don't own Numb3rs or anything else associated with this great show. I do own a dog that is shedding, so if you want a new puppy I can send you enough hair for you to knit your own.

Numb3rs Numb3rs Numb3rs

He had started thinking about it several weeks in advance and without telling anyone what he was doing, he had asked his co-workers for their advice.

"The Bodyguard; Old school, but very effective." David had suggested.

Numb3rs Numb3rs Numb3rs

When he asked Allen he had expected a classic, but instead was surprised with "You can't go wrong with When Harry Met Sally. They love the scene with Sally in the restaurant, it gets them every time."

Colby didn't press for details.

Numb3rs Numb3rs Numb3rs

"The Notebook." Charlie told him. "Amita cries and then cries some more."

"I'm not sure crying is what I want."

"Yes, you do. The endorphins released by the crying are the same ones that are stimulated in intense romantic relationships. By the end, she is putty in my hands."

"Too much info Charlie."

"Sorry, but you did ask."

Numb3rs Numb3rs Numb3rs

"Movie? What?" Don Eppes looked confused.

"Yeah."

Scratching his head, Don thought for a moment. "Robin likes Dirty Dancing. "No one puts Baby in a corner." He looked at Colby for a reaction, getting none he continued. "If you can't find that one, Ghost is good. I guess Patrick Swayze is just a good choice. Don't get ToWong Fu. I don't like seeing guys in drag."

"Point taken."

Numb3rs Numb3rs Numb3rs

The menu was a much easier choice. He was an average cook and so he had planned a simple meal; steak, potato and dessert. The dessert was going to be a cheesecake from a specialty shop he had found.

The problem he was now faced with was what to give Liz for a gift. Flowers would be alright, but he would have to send them to her at home or be forced to explain to everyone why he was sending her flowers. Jewelry was out. Colby wasn't sure exactly what their relationship would be classified as, but it wasn't at the jewelry stage yet. Maybe a necklace was safe. He would spend his lunch break on Friday looking and hopefully inspiration would hit.

Numb3rs Numb3rs Numb3rs

The phone rang early Friday morning and as soon as Colby heard Don's voice he knew that the likelihood of the weekend going as planned was slim. By the time he arrived at the crime scene both David and Liz had called him to see where he was. Obviously this was going to be a bad one.

Ducking under the crime scene tape, Colby walked into a house that had been transformed into a slaughterhouse. In addition to the bodies, the home had been destroyed; smashed electronics and overturned furniture. Uniformed officers were standing around, faces ashen. Liz approached Colby and gave his arm a light touch.

"What do we have?" Colby's face was grim as he took in the mutilated bodies.

"Five victims. Father, mother and three children. Father's name is Paul Honn, he worked as a PKI engineer. Mother, Sheila Honn, stay at home mother to Michelle age 5, Paul Jr. age 3 and Elizabeth, sixteen months. We're getting ready to start canvassing the neighbors and see what they can tell us."

"You want me to help?" Colby was hopeful that he might be partnered with instead of Nikki.

"David is waiting for you so that both of you can go to his employer and see what type of work he was up to."

"Great, interviewing the geek squad." Colby quipped. "I'll talk to you later."

"Sounds good. Good luck."

Numb3rs Numb3rs Numb3rs

It had been a grueling two days. David and Colby had discovered that the deceased male had been employed by a small company that ties to several larger companies owned by individuals that had ties to the Russian mafia.

With further investigation the team had found proof that Paul Honn had been threatened by the Russian into divulging key information about the code he had written for several larger companies. The Russian had wanted to tap into these computers and steal what could have been millions of dollars.

Honn had delivered on his end, but the Russian mafia was well known for not playing by the rules and they had slaughtered the family. These deaths would hopefully dead-end any trail to the crime being committed.

With Charlie and Amita supplying information gleaned from the smashed home computer, the agents raided an office leased by a Russian national that owned one of the businesses. It became apparent that they had found the right place when they were met with gunfire.

Several agents had been caught in the cross-fire and one had been hit. Fortunately his body armor took the force of the bullet. It had knocked the breath out of him and would cause pain and soreness, but it was better than the alternative.

After two of the Russians went down hard, Don was able to convince the remaining men that there was no favorable outcome for them if they continued fighting. Laying down their weapons, they were cuffed and transported.

It was very late in the afternoon when the agents finished with the interrogations. They had finally found the crack in organization due to files found encrypted on the business computer. Charlie had worked with a CalSci team of computer scientists and they had stopped the flow of cash from the accounts of innocents.

Numb3rs Numb3rs Numb3rs

The teams had wrapped up their reports and were standing around in Don's office while he looked over the copies. With a grim smile Don nodded, "Looks like these guys will be spending a very long time behind bars. Good job everyone, get the hell out of here."

David glanced at his watch. "Looks like you still have some of Valentine's Day left Colby. Isn't today the big date you've been planning?"

Colby did his best not to look quickly to Liz. They had decided to leave their time together as a private issue and there was no need to raise any suspicions. "Yeah, hopefully she'll understand why I'm not as prepared as I was hoping."

"Damn Granger." Nikki's wise ass tone was drawn out more than ever. "You actually have a date? I thought you and Sinclair were an item. Guess there is a woman dumb enough to want your skinny white ass."

"Thanks Nikki. Tell Edgerton hello." Colby was refusing to rise to the bait.

"Ok kids, enough with verbal assaults. Go." Don picked up his folder and walked out of his office.

The others filtered out and in minutes were heading to the elevator. David and Colby rode down to the parking garage together, neither on talking much.

"See you tomorrow partner." David slapped Colby on the back.

"Hey."

"Sorry about that. Have that new girl kiss it and make it better."

"Thanks for the advice. See you."

Numb3rs Numb3rs Numb3rs

Colby was stepping from the shower when he heard a knock on his apartment door. Slipping into his boxers and pulling on a pair of jeans he grabbed a shirt and headed for the door. A look into the peephole confirmed his guest.

He pulled the shirt on, wincing slightly and unlocked the door. "Hey, come in." Colby stepped aside.

"I hope I'm not too early." Liz had caught sight of his still damp hair.

"No, I saved showering for last. Slaving over a stove is hot work you know."

"Nope, I avoid it when I can." She smiled at him. "I do have a very impressive collection of take-out menus."

"Then you're in for a treat tonight. Come in and have a seat." He turned and walked into the kitchen. "I've got to grill the steaks, but everything else is ready."

"I'm starving. I don't think I grabbed more than a granola bar in the past 48 hours."

"I hear you. I'm glad it's over. I don't like cases like this, that family had no idea what was happening or why. Sometimes I wish we didn't have to let those bastards make it into court." Colby removed a plate holding the steaks out of the refrigerator. "How do you like your steak cooked."

"Medium rare. My father raised me right; rare meat and no steak sauce allowed."

"A woman after my own heart." Colby opened up the sliding door to his small patio and placed the meat on the grill. Liz had followed him outside, enjoying the last bit of daylight. "I've got wine, beer or soda. What would you like to drink?" He turned the flame on the grill down low.

"I'll go with wine."

Colby opened a bottle of Liberty School Cabernet Sauvignon and poured a glass for Liz and then another for himself. "Happy Valentine's Day." He raised his glass.

"Cheers." Liz took a sip of the wine. "This is delicious."

Walking back over to the patio, Colby flipped the steaks. "A friend recommended it to me. I'll glad you like it. These should be done soon." He returned to the kitchen and pulled out a bowl of salad and sat it on the small table. "Why don't you have a seat and I'll bring the steaks in."

Setting the remaining items on the table, Colby went out to retrieve the grilled steaks. Liz took another drink of her wine and smiled as Colby sat down across from her. "This looks delicious."

"I was worried that we weren't going to have the chance to celebrate until the middle of next week. We sure are lucky to have Charlie on our side." Colby reached for the rolls and a grimace crossed his face.

"Is that bothering you?" Liz asked.

"It's tender." He admitted.

"I'm glad I was on the other side of the building. I don't think I could have watched you getting hit."

"Hey, I'm a tough guy. A little thing like a bullet isn't going to keep me down. Besides, that's why we wear the vest."

"I know, but I was worried I wouldn't get my dinner and movie." Liz took a bite of her steak and gave him a knowing smile. They wouldn't talk about it.

"Speaking of movies, I'm sure you've seen the one I picked out." Colby admitted. "I didn't think I could handle another viewing of New Moon."

"Hey, do I make fun of your movies?"

"Yes, yes you do Liz."

"Well, it's different. We see car chases and explosions too much as it is anyway. Although I do agree with you that Arnold was a better actor than politician."

Colby laughed as he poured Liz a little more wine. "I guess we should thankful that Chuck Norris hasn't been elected for something."

"Let's not go there Granger." Liz had admitted to having a crush on the actor when she was young.

Both continued with the good natured banter as they finished their meal. Colby cleared the plates and loaded the dishwasher. "Do you have room for dessert right now?"

"Let's wait a while. I believe you mentioned a movie."

"I did. Like I said, I'm sure you've probably seen it already, but it seems like it was the perfect choice."

"You've got my curiosity up. What does a big tough guy pick as a perfect Valentine's Day movie? My Bloody Valentine?"

"Laugh if you will. I have you know that I put a lot of thought into this." He pushed the DVD into the machine and walked over to the couch and sat next to Liz. "I'm really sorry that I did have a chance to get you something. I wanted to."

"Don't worry about it. If you haven't noticed I'm not one of those type of girls who needs a guy buying her something all the time."

"Yeah, but I wanted to make tonight special."

Liz turned to Colby and gave him a gentle kiss. "You have." She pressed her lips to his again and the kiss deepened.

The introduction to the movie started. Neither one even noticed.


End file.
